A Bit Naughty
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: Oh, Naruto and the girls get 'A Bit Naughty.' Not for perverts, as they'd take it the wrong way.


Disclaimer: I don't own the whole Naruto bit.

I feel a bit… naughty. So here it is. Extreme innuendo, not for the perverted. Or else they would take it the wrong way.

-A Bit Naughty-

Sitting at the table he sighed to himself. How did he get into this situation? To put it simply, it was awkward to say the least. He sat here now, his dirty blond hair every so wild. He was at the table in which 5 girls sat their talking avidly. He tried to join, but he couldn't. He didn't understand girls. Not that he didn't want to, it's just that his views of girls would have most likely been corrupted if he told Jiraiya about it.

"Ino! You have to try this!" the pink haired girl cried aloud. While Sasuke was gone, she and Ino both had returned their friendship. To think that somebody had broken a bond they had both treasured for so long. Taking it between she started to lick it. Lick it so softly in gently, that she sucked on it a bit. The saliva moistening it ever bit more. Taking a bit of the cream she swallowed it a bit.

"Oh! It's so good!" she moaned aloud. Tenten looking a bit curious took out her kunai and smeared some of the cream on Ino's face onto her kunai. Taking it she licked it ever precariously, moaning she put more than half of the kunai in her mouth. "So creamy," she purred out. His sapphire eyes nearly glazed over. He stared at the Chinese kounichi wondering why she had done that.

"Ino stop hogging Naruto's meat stick for yourself!" Sakura cried aloud, taking it. "Hey that was mine!" Ino yelled in return, both of them were trying to suck on it ever more. "It's so juicy!" both cried aloud, the girl with pure white eyes licked her lips a bit. She looked almost erotic as it seemed like she was going to pounce on his stick.

"So good," Temari whispered huskily as she shoved it deeper into the orifice of her mouth. Creamy white pearl droplets dissolving in her throat. A scream was heard as velvety cream like goo got smeared all over Sakura's face. Taking a finger the weapons master wiped a lot of it and smeared it around her lips. Droning out a sigh of content as she savored the flavor with her mouth.

A muffle was heard as they all looked back towards the innocent girl shoving the large girth of meat down her throat. All the other girls were amazed that she could shove it that deep in her throat. Suddenly she cried out and pulled the log out of her mouth. Her mouth salivating, and a bit of drool was dripping out a corner of her lip. A tint of white was apparent within it.

"How did you do that? I can only get it a fraction of the way down!" he saw the blonde mind walker exclaimed. "I've always had an affinity of shoving big long things down my throat," she took a deep breathe and continued, "besides I have had lots of practice, my father always says it amazes him that I can shove his meat down so deep."

Sakura and Ino both looked at Hinata with starry eyes. Tenten looked at her with a bit of jealousy and envy. While Temari glanced a bit her ways, before taking the meat stick from her and shoving it all the way down to the base of the stick. All of the other girls gasped as Temari pulled it back out. Smacking her lips. "Pretty good," she commented before nibbling on the end.

Groaning, Naruto's eyes rolled back into their sockets. But he held onto the table and calmed himself down. He chided himself, he was having the time of his life. Why should he end it so soon.

Tenten looked away for a second. She turned and bent over, a huge gulp was heard as she returned with a face plastered with soft fluffy cream. It was smeared all over her face, as she laughed out loud a bit. Some of it got on the tip of her nose. She smacked her lips again as she started to lick all the parts on her face as she could. She could even touch her own nose. The rest of the girls looked on with curiosity, Tenten's tongue was strangely long. As it could reach the very edge of her cheeks. Temari and Tenten both had talents. Hinata looked with fierce determination in her eyes. Taking the hard object out of her hand she shoved it in her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around in and out, as she sucked on it violently. Naruto's almost fell out of the chair as she continued to inhale. The velvety cream trickled down her chin and in the back of her throat. The remaining two with no real power with their mouth looked desperate for something they could do. Holding her breathe for a second, she took Naruto's meat stick and it busted instantly. The 8 inch monster exploded spraying her with bits of opaque goo.

Sakura looked anxious now. All of the other girls had some gift they could do with their mouth. She didn't, not until she thought of something. Taking it, she put a part of it on a plate, and then rubbed it against her stomach. Smearing a bits of rich cream around her stomach. She then proceeded to pent at such an odd angle and licked it right out of her navel.

His eyes finally glazed over as he fell back over his chair. Blood spurting out of his nose like a stream. His eyes confused, and dizzy. His mind racing, his heart beating frantically.

"Eh, what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Tenten said as she started to munch on the frosting Naruto had made with his cake for Sakura's late birthday. Temari shrugged, and then shoved the lollipop into her mouth again. Taking it out of her mouth she sighed, "I must know how you make these lollipops! They are so milky and creamy it's just so good."

Sakura and Ino giggled a bit as they bit into Naruto's cake for Sakura. The moist layers were quite good, as the frosting was white with a very distinct vanilla flavor. Cinnamon was apparent with the brownish sprinkles all on top of the cake. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata wailed out loud, the large piece of beef jerky stick in her hand.

Grunting out loud, Naruto opened his eyes. He was slick with sweat, a thin film of it covered his entire body. He needed a cold shower. Quick.

-End A Bit Naughty-

Something to tide you guys over.

Innuendo Items:

Lollipop - The lollipop dissolves living a bit of a creamy texture liquid, very tasty.

Beef Jerky Stick - The fat within the jerky was used as the cream.

Cake - Frosting, need I say more?

A little story I made. 


End file.
